Campaign Scoring
Campaign Scoring, also referred to as Meta-game, is an optional game feature for the campaign mode of Halo 3,[http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&link=h3campaign Bungie.net: Halo 3 How-to: Campaign Scoring 101] Halo 3: ODST, and Halo: Reach. Overview When playing Halo 3's Campaign with Campaign Scoring turned on, progress is measured in points, which are earned by killing enemies. Different enemies give different points, and bonuses are provided in the form of medals. Betrayals and deaths deduct points. Having Gold Skulls activated will multiply the player's points, as well playing on higher difficulties or finishing the level quickly. Using the "Save and Quit" feature allows the player to continue the game from the last checkpoint, but it also turns off Campaign Scoring and discards all points the player has earned in that session. Free-for-all vs. Team Scoring In Free for All scoring, points are awarded to individual players based on their kills. This can also be used to unlock the meta-game achievements. In Team Scoring, points are shared among the team, culminating in a cumulative team score. Note: Players cannot get any of the Meta-scoring Achievements for the level simply by using team scoring; both players' individual scores are presented when the level is finished. Individual scores determine whether an achievement is unlocked. For example, two players could get 15,000 total score on the mission Sierra 117, but neither would receive an achievement due to the fact that their total is based on a combination of player 1 and player 2's scores (unless one player got 15,000 points by him/herself, in which case he/she would get the achievement). Point Values Points are earned by killing enemies, with the player shooting the killing shot (or throwing the killing grenade) earning the points. If a player is driving a vehicle, any kills by AI passengers will earn the player full points. If the player or party reverts to the last checkpoint (through death or options menu), they will restart with the number of points they had when they hit the checkpoint minus a 25 point penalty for each restart. The following is a list of base points earned for killing enemies; |class="Box 2" width="33%" style="border: 1px solid #4E4E4E; padding: .5em 1em 1em;color: #ffffff; background-color: #4E4E4E"| |class="Box 2" width="33%" style="border: 1px solid #4E4E4E; padding: .5em 1em 1em;color: #ffffff; background-color: #4E4E4E"| |} Multipliers Difficulty Multipliers :Per-kill : Skull Multipliers :Per-kill : Time Multipliers :Overall : Style Multipliers :Per-kill : Scoring Formula The Formula for Campaign Scoring is: Points Earned = Unit's base point value X (Style Multiplier + Occasional Secondary Style Multiplier) X (Difficulty Multiplier + Sum of Skull Multipliers) X Time Multiplier *Note* - The time multiplier is added not to every score but at the very end (i.e. total score =15,000 X 2.0 for time bonus = Grand Total of 30,000) Achievements : Trivia *Enabling the Campaign Scoring in Halo 3 or Halo Reach will disable the campaign auto play feature: this means that every level must be selected manually to be played, regardless of whether the player chooses to play from the beginning or not. *The highest known solo campaign score achieved as of yet is 134,320,688 set in 2012 in Halo: Reach on the level "The Pillar of Autumn," which has an infinite number of enemies. Sources External links *[http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=12762 Bungie.net, Bungie Podcast: Irregularly Regular] *[http://www.bungie.net/online/default.aspx Bungie.net: Online Stats] *[http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&link=h3campaign Bungie.net: Halo 3 How-to: Campaign Scoring 101] *[http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=12828 Bungie.net: Get the Most Out of Skulls] Category:Halo 3 Category:Halo: Reach Category:Halo 3: ODST Category:Campaign